Canine Predilection:::
by Radiant Dawg
Summary: How does a dog find his pack? Kakashi sniffs his out. kakapak, beast, slave, D/s, language, violence


Kakashi was led by two porcelain-masked ninja into a dark chamber where young recruits are initiated into the ranks of the ANBU. He swallowed his anxiety, as the dark expectations of Konoha's shadow became more palpable to him. Adjusting his bizarre headband/eye-patch thingie, he stepped toward a lone Jounin in the center of the chamber.

"Kakashi, right?" the Jounin asked. "You've been assigned to my squad. As such, you are my responsibility. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The Jounin produced a series of forms, which he perused briefly. He nodded at Iruka, then turned his glance at Kakashi.

"What mask did you choose?"

"Dog."

* * *

One week earlier...

Kakashi was walking home from ninja school when he heard a low growl coming from an adjacent alleyway; looking for any excuse to use his sharingan, he ran in there to scope it out. Out of the darkness, leapt a tortured beast that had escaped from the Inuzuka clan's sex palace and torture museum for absconded animals. Kakashi had read all about it in the Konoha Comrade; the witch woman, known as "Inuzuka's Inexorable Claw", Tsume, had trained this animal especially for the commission of deviant sexual acts against the enemy, but years of being fruitlessly molested had driven it into a mad, aimless rage.

The beast pounced on Kakashi driving the breath from his lungs. Kakashi could feel its furious erection dripping molten semen into his lap.

"Help!", he screamed, but as Kakashi never screams, his cries were attributed to lesser ninja that Konoha was sick of saving (like Naruto lol).

Kakashi's thoughts were routed by his desperation, and peering into the mad glimmer of that sex-dog's eye, he became changed. Incomprehensible moments later he found himself covered in blood, and presuming it was his own, he gave into his darkness and fell deeply into unconsciousness.

Kakashi awoke in the Inuzuka clan compound. Looking madly at the tacky dog paraphernalia that covered the shelves and walls, he knew exactly where he was.

"It's good that you're unharmed!" Tsume rasped confidently. "That poor thing was my responsibility; it pained me to euthanize it all over the street, but to save a superior ninja like you..."

"You're wrong!" Kakashi cried. Tears rolled down his mask, as he gasped for the words to bind his torrent of emotions. "I wanted to fuck that dog!"

Tsume's eyes flared. "You're quite an impressive boy. Meet me in the Inuzuka ancestral training grounds." Tsume disappeared all ninja-y, with like those black vertical lines and shit.

"Where'd she go?" said Iruka.

Not knowing the way, Kakashi wandered for hours in the Inuzuka compound; twice he had to stop and lance the puss out of the blisters on his feet, but probability eventually took hold, and he found himself accidently at his destination. Tsume appeared and shook him out of his stupor, "Behold, you stand amidst the legacy of the proud Inuzuka-clan, where our clan shamans of eras past made their most profound demonic pacts to achieve mastery over dog-kind! I will initiate you into these mysteries..." She threw leash around Kakashi's neck, "But I must first test your fortitude..."

Kakashi's sensation of time became warped under Tsume's relentless, and seemingly arbitrary, sexual demands, but his resolve hardened as he heard Iruka cheering him on breathlessly. "Kakashi! Don't give up!!" Iruka yelled it fiercely until he passed out, which was two times.

Tsume, unclenching her thighs from Kakashi's head, finally declared him eligible for an audience at the Dog court. She unfurled her comical, dog-bone summoning scroll, and using her own menstrual blood, forged Kakashi's signature on the parchment. Kakashi felt himself being sucked through time and space, until he was face-to-face with a massive black hound. It assessed this puny human with its furious eyes, and barked a challenge, "To inherit my pack, you must become like them."

Kakashi stood naked in front of the giant stone faces. Smeared in shit, Tsume's studded collar still wearing away the flesh around his neck, he fucked Pakkun.

* * *

Author's Editorial:

My Take on how Iruka got His Scar

I think as Iruka came of age, he realized he was merely composed of parts from other Naruto characters. He had Shikamaru's hair-cut, Naruto's past, and his Chunin outfit and wind-mill shuriken are all standard issue to any other shinobi. He realized that he needed a distinguishing facet to his character design, like Kakashi's eye-scar -- but as there are already about a billion ninja with vertical eye-scars, he decided his only true option was the lesser "bridge of the nose" scar. Typically a modest gash, not extending far beyond the nose itself, in his fury to be different, Iruka gave himself a tremendously exagerrated chasm of rendt flesh that haunts him to this day.


End file.
